1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf putter and more particularly to a golf putter which may be selectively used as a regular length putter, a mid-length putter and a long putter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically, regular length putters normally have a standard length of between 33xe2x80x3 and 36xe2x80x3. In an effort to increase their putting skills and to reduce the effects of the xe2x80x9cyipsxe2x80x9d, golfers have switched from the regular length putters to mid-length putters and long putters. The mid-length putters are also known as xe2x80x9cbellyxe2x80x9d putters and have a length of approximately 38xe2x80x3 to 45xe2x80x3 while a long putter has a length of approximately 46xe2x80x3 to 52xe2x80x3. If a golfer purchases a regular length putter, it obviously cannot be used as a mid-length putter or a long putter. Further, if a golfer purchases a mid-length putter, the putter cannot be used as a regular length putter or a long putter. Additionally, if a golfer purchases a long putter, it cannot be used as a mid-length putter or a regular length putter. Also, the mid-length putters and long putters, once purchased, can only have their lengths shortened by cutting the shafts and/or grips thereof. Further, the long putters do not normally fit within conventional golf club travel bags and therefore must be shipped or checked separately.
A golf putter is disclosed which may be used as a regular length putter, a mid-length putter and a long putter. The putter of this invention comprises a first elongated, hollow shaft having upper and lower ends; a putter head secured to the lower end of the first shaft; a first grip, having upper and lower ends, mounted on the first shaft at the upper end thereof. The first grip, first shaft and putter head may be used as a regular length putter. The open upper end of the first shaft is exposed at the upper end of the first grip. A second elongated, hollow shaft having upper and lower ends is also provided which has a second grip, having upper and lower ends, mounted on the upper end of the second shaft. A stabilizer tube assembly forms a part of the invention which comprises a hollow tube having upper and lower ends, an enlarged portion between the upper and lower ends of the hollow tube, and a locking screw which selectively threadably extends inwardly through the enlarged portion into the interior of the tube. An elongated externally threaded rod having upper and lower ends extends downwardly through the second grip and the second shaft so that the lower end of the threaded rod is positioned below the lower end of the second shaft. A selectively expandable locking mechanism is mounted on the lower end of the threaded rod which is movable with the rod between expanded and contracted positions. The lower end of the hollow tube of stabilizer tube assembly is selectively receivable downwardly into the exposed upper end of the first shaft until the enlarged portion engages the upper end of the first grip. The lower end of the second shaft and the expandable mechanism are selectively receivable downwardly through the hollow tube until the second grip engages the upper end of the hollow tube. The locking screw is in selective locking engagement with the second shaft to maintain the second shaft in various positions relative to the hollow tube. The expandable locking mechanism, when in its expanded position, engages the interior wall surface of the first shaft to prevent relative movement of the second shaft with respect to the first shaft. The first grip, first shaft, putter head, stabilizer tube assembly, second shaft and second grip function as a mid-length putter when the second shaft is positioned within the first shaft and the second grip is positioned near the upper end of the hollow tube. The first grip, first shaft, putter head, stabilizer tube, second shaft and second grip functions as a long putter when the second grip is positioned sufficiently upwardly of the stabilizer tube assembly. The expandable locking mechanism selectively maintains the second shaft in a fixed position relative to the first shaft when the components are positioned in the mid-length putter and long putter modes.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved putter.
A further object of the invention is to provide a golf putter which may be used as a regular length putter, a mid-length putter and a long putter.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a long putter which may be disassembled for travel.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a putter of the type described which is easily disassembled and reassembled into its former mid-length putter or long putter length modes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a putter of the type described which complies with USGA rules.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.